


Caesar

by RosalieDelacour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieDelacour/pseuds/RosalieDelacour
Summary: On the nineteenth of September, a little girl is brought into the world. Her pale skin and dark hair is cloaked in a blanket of the finest of fabrics. One year later, a little girl is taken from her cradle and stripped of her silks. Her eyes are closed and her mind is opened.On the twenty-fourth of July, a little girl is brought back into her world by a cream letter with glimmering red ink. No one could have predicted how she would shape the fate of the world around her and the lives of those living within it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Caesar is planned to have seven lengthy chapters spanning a timespan of around ten years, plus a tiny prologue and a decent epilogue.

# Silks

On the nineteenth of September, a little girl is brought into the world. Her pale skin and dark hair is cloaked in a blanket of the finest of silks; her maiden eyes are shielded by gentle hands from the unforgiving world around her. She is brought to a striking home with closed shutters and a well-used fireplace. She learns how to walk and how to listen. She learns that she has influence and can get what she wants if she asks smartly enough. Life adjusts around her.  
One year later, a little girl is taken from her cradle and stripped of her silks. Her eyes are closed and her mind is opened. She is brought to an unremarkable house with open windows and pristine fireplaces. She learns how to study. She learns that she is different and doesn’t know whether that is a good or bad thing. She adjusts to her new life.  
On the twenty-fourth of July, a little girl is brought back into her world by a cream letter with glimmering red ink. Her open mind brings her possibilities while her brown hair hides her face. She moves into a castle with sweeping staircases and hidden rooms holding secrets waiting to be discovered. She doesn’t yet know what she will learn but, whatever it is, she is determined to learn as much of it as she can.  
No one could have predicted how she would shape the fate of the world around her and the lives of those living within it.


End file.
